


Tribal Worlds (DRAFT)

by Kitten010



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Intersex Male Omegas, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Orihara Izaya, Other, alternate universe - tribes, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: The tribe had rules. Alphas were to go out into the woods and hunt for their families. The Betas were typically the doctors, entertainers, and craftsmen. The Omegas were usually tasked with providing their Alpha with children and gather berries, though they still had respect in the tribe as "carriers" or "bearers" of life.Hikaru Heiwajima didn't know what he was meant to be, and he didn't want to find out anything soon.(THIS IS A DRAFT, LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS)





	Tribal Worlds (DRAFT)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that people tend to skip over the author's notes, but hear me out on this.
> 
> I want to post this as a story, hence why there are tags already, but I decided to see if anyone would read this first.
> 
> So please let me know if I should continue this draft!

Five-year-old Hikaru Heiwajima laughed as he ran around the bonfire with his friends, the orange flames danced along with the people of his tribe. His mother, Izaya Heiwajima, sat on the ground with his father, Shizuo Heiwajima; looking on as their son played with his friends.

"I still can't believe we made that.." Shizuo muttered to no one in particular, but Izaya, being the ever perceptive Omega he was, heard. "Well, that's what happens when an Alpha mates with an Omega during their heat." The raven smiled playfully.

Shizuo flicked his mate on the shoulder, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

Izaya chuckled. His monster was so fun to tease!

"It kind of makes me want another one." The blond stated, looking at the Omega with a grin. Izaya's face turned bright red.

"S-stop it! We're in public..."

Izaya's embarrassment made Shizuo laugh. "Relax, I was just joking." There was a pause, "unless, you want to have another kid?" Izaya bit the inside of his cheek.

Shizuo stared at his mate for a moment, his eyes widening upon realization. "Oh."

There was a long pause between the two until Shizuo got uncomfortable with the tension.

"So, you do want another kid, huh?"

"S-shush.."


End file.
